


Romantik?

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Romantik?

"Mycroft je romantický." svým způsobem.' dodala Anthea v duchu.

"To teda není!" odsekl Sherlock. "Znám ho. Vyrůstal jsem s ním."

"Já s ním večeřela."

"To já taky, nespočetkrát. A přesto nesouhlasím."

"Sherlocku, oni té večeři říkají rande." ozval se John.

Anthea se kousla do rtu při snaze potlačit smích.

Sherlock ji probodl pohledem, než se otočil na patě a odešel.


End file.
